


I knew her

by Stitchdoll98



Series: I knew her [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Pre-Winter Solider, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Kissing, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Unrequited Love, alternate origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living at Stark tower with the others was never easy for Bucky then when you show up his world changes. He dreamed of you before, He knew you before the tower, before Washington. He knew you due to Hydra.  Bucky begins to search his brain to figure out how he knew you, meanwhile you are telling the complex story to the one and only Tony Stark.</p><p>Bucky X Reader</p><p> </p><p>(Previously Anamnesis -Deleted By Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Are you even listening to me?’’ Steve folded his arms as he, once again, had to gain Bucky’s attention. The assassin snapped his head back to him.

‘’Huh? Did you say something?’’

‘’Look if you didn’t want to learn the history today then you should have said so Buck’’ folding his arms Steve looked at his friend with a concerned and partially annoyed look on his face. Bucky shook his head.

‘’I do want to learn this stuff but I just…’’ his gaze soon wandered back to the girl in the adjacent room with Bruce and Tony. Who is this girl…? Well that is exactly what Bucky wanted to know.

Noticing his friends’ fixture on you Steve cleared his throat ‘’Is (Y/N) distracting you?’’ he smirked slightly.

‘’(Y/N)....(Y/N)..’’ Bucky uttered to himself over and over. ‘’Steve…I dream about her’’

‘’How can you? You’ve never met her, she’s just finished her mission yesterday and flew in early this morning’’ Steve quirked a brow at his friend who now was watching you as you out sassed Tony.

Bucky nodded half-heartedly while watching you ‘’that’s just it … I think I know her.. .’’ he thought internally.

‘Touch the hair and you die Stark’ you said while whacking his hand away hard from your newly cut and dyed hair.

Tony simply chuckled and cradled his arm slightly in mock hurt ‘’Sorry but what is your natural colour anyway?’’

Now that you have thought about it you last had your natural hair colour when you were 19. Almost 5 years ago.

‘’Brown actually’’ you twiddled a piece of your (f/c) hair in between your fingers as you peered over Bruce’s calculations.

‘’That’s wrong’’

The anger challenged scientist looked up from his work ‘’What?’’ he looked at you.

‘’Look’’ you changed a few of his calculations so that they equalled the right amount.

Bruce blinked at you then he examined his paper as Tony began to laugh obnoxiously. ‘’Big Green she totally got it! Ahah!!’ Bruce shot Tony a death glare which soon shut him up. He thanked you and went back to work on his experiment.

You wandered out of the room in search of the room that you called yours, which so happens to be at the end of the hall of all the avengers rooms.

 

 

It has now been **4 hours** since Bucky began to try to find out how or why he knew you.

You opened the fridge pulling out a can of cola then shut it to find the Winter soldier watching you from the doorway.

‘Uh….hi…?’ you looked at him awkwardly as you sat down. You were met with a mere grunt of acknowledgement. Sitting on the table you swung your legs slightly as you began to look through the rest of Bruce’s calculations. After the incident earlier that day he wanted you to look through some other work he is doing to avoid you correcting him in front of Tony again.

Looking you over he breathed in slightly ‘’She’s smart…’’ he clicked his tongue mid thought as he watched you flip through the pages, occasionally scribbling onto the papers. It was beginning to severely irritate him because he knew you but he just didn’t know how! You looked so familiar to him and the dreams he had all included you.

‘So you’re Bucky right?’ you asked trying to break the awkward tension. You had completely forgotten that you had had slightly shaken the can whilst getting it out of the fridge so you proceeded to open it and have the contents spill all over your top half and the table.

Smirking slightly he replied ‘’that’s me…and you are..?’

‘Very wet now’ you chuckled to yourself as you began to clean up the mess, you also failed to notice the smirk widen across the soldier’s face.

‘Yeah I can see that’ he looked around the room.

Finally you finished cleaning up all the sticky patches you turned around ‘Can I help you….oh..’ he was already gone from the doorway and making his way up to his room.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Bucky searched through his brain trying to find even a slight memory of you. He was interrupted by Steve knocking on the door ‘Hey Buck, the pizza is here c’mon’ he looked at his friend noticing something was wrong ‘are you okay..?’

Simply nodding, Bucky stood up walking out with him towards the kitchen with his mind still racing as he struggled to remember you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had a hold of all 17 boxes of Pizza, having to feed the Avengers plus Bucky took a lot of food.

There is loud chatter between everyone as people scrambled to claim a place to sit. You sat on the arm chair with your legs draped over the side, as you began to munch on your slice of pizza so did Bucky however his eyes never left you.

‘Right so the new training room is up and running’ Tony announced ‘It has finally been fixed after we let Thor loose in there’

‘The mighty Thor will not be trapped in a small room with illusions!’ He referred to the VR training that they all used but Thor decided to destroy the room. Pretty much demolish it actually.

‘Yes!’ you fist pumped the air earning a confused look from the metal armed super soldier.

Steve once again had noticed Bucky watching you and chipped in ‘The training room uses virtual reality technology to simulate an actual dangerous environment’

Everyone is now silent staring at him with their jaws agape, the blonde man looked at them ‘Don’t look so shocked (Y/N) told me , in simple terms, how the room works’

You just nodded and smiled at Steve then you proceeded to look at the billionaire ‘Hey Tony can I use it now?’

‘yeah sure go ahead, you sure you don’t want to stay for the movie night?’

You shook your head ‘I am sure yeah’ you grinned finishing your food as Bucky suddenly bolted out of the room. The tower shook as he slammed the door to his room and you looked up slightly worried.

 

Bucky laid on his bed his eyes shut as a few memories of you flashed through his mind.

_‘Why are you helping me ?’’_

_‘GET OUT OF HERE!’_

_‘NO NOT WITHOUT YOU!’_

His eyes snapped open as the cold sweat began to make his skin glisten. ‘You do know her Barnes…’ he laid on his side, his metal arm reflecting the moonlight that shone through the window. ‘But how?’ he said out loud as he stared at the wall.

 

_You looked up as you were freed from the chains that were holding you In that cell for 3 weeks. You looked over at the man who set you free, the same man that captured you. The Winter Soldier but he seemed different than when he had captured you, there seemed to be a soul behind the eyes._

_‘Why are you helping me?’ you asked as he chucked your sword at you, the one you swore you saw be thrown into a vault. He looked around then he looked you over, inspecting you._

_‘Are you hurt?’_

_You shook your head ‘No I’m not hurt’ you walked up next to him cautiously ‘But why are you helping me?’_

_He looked somewhat panicked ‘They are going to use the machine they used on me on you. I can’t let you be turned into this (Y/N)’_

_You stepped back ‘how do you know my name?’_

_‘From the file I was given to target you now hurry up before-‘ sirens began to whirr ‘Before that happens!’’_


	3. Chapter 3

You span around kicking down the VR training guards, Stark’s technology made the training feel as real as possible so being hit really did hurt. The memory floated in your mind as you scrambled up a rope to a beam.

Bucky decided to take a walk around the tower; it was remarkably quiet due to the rest of the avengers watching movies in the living room. He sighed as he walked down the corridor and stopped at the window for the VR training room.

 

_You looked around as you ran beside Bucky towards the exit of the HYDRA compound. You grabbed his shoulder pulling him back before you swished your sword taking down a guard that was hiding._

_He nodded as a thank you gesture ‘C’mon this way ‘ he led you out into a courtyard ‘It’s over that wall and you’ll be free’_

_You stopped and looked at him ‘Why don’t you come with me….?’_

_‘I can’t you have a better chance on your own kid’ he looks at you_

_‘1) im not a kid and 2) they will keep doing this to you if you stay here!’ You screamed as a bullet clipped the flesh of your shoulder._

_’(Y/N) he ran to you and got you back up running towards the wall. ‘Cmon get up and over!’_

_‘No not without you!’ you struggled against him as he lifted you up making you grip the wall with all he strength he had he lobbed you over._

_‘No!’ you thudded to the floor as you heard gun fire cease and a voice bellow through the morning fog._

_‘WIPE HIM AND START OVER! HE WILL COMPLY!’_

You ran along the beam in the training room dodging the virtual bullets being ‘fired’ at you. Bucky watched as you ran he was mesmerised by how you easily avoided the bullets.

Back flipping down you took out a VR guard then span around to take the other guard down to find he had VR machine gun so you scrambled back up onto the beam. Bucky watched, his jaw agape, as you threw a knife at the guard getting him square in the face.

 

_You had passed out somewhere in the woods after running for your life from the HYDRA. After being unconscious for what felt like the entire day you felt someone draping your arm over their shoulder as they helped you up. Whining slightly at the pain in your shoulder you opened your eyes slowly to find yourself looking directly into Bucky’s rich blue eyes._

_‘Y..you..’ you uttered while staring at the Winter Soldier. ‘But they..i heard..’ you mumbled may incoherent things._

_‘Shh and I will explain later, right now we need to get out of here and somewhere safe’_

_‘There’s a safe house In Moscow’ you looked at him._

_Bucky looked at you slightly amazed ‘A safe house..arn’t you a bit young to be an agent?’_

_‘I’m twenty in three days’ you corrected ‘not too young at all’_

_He nodded as he noticed an empty car in a small bar parking lot. You weren’t stealing you were borrowing the car from someone who will probably never ever get it back._

Running back along the beam you lost your footing slipping off of it landing with a thud on the floor. ‘ugh..’

Instinctively Bucky ran over to you ‘(Y/N) are you okay?’ he looked down at you then held out his metal arm. Looking up at him you gently took his hand as he helped you up. His eyes widened as the memory came back to him.

‘I know you..’ he uttered.

‘You do…you do…’ you nodded as his metal hand came up brushing a bit of hair out of your face gently.

‘(Y/N)....(Y/N),…’ he looked into your eyes but he soon dropped you looking at his hands shakily as he yelled ‘I KNOW YOU!! BUT HOW!!’ he ran out of the room back to his. This time slamming the door hard enough to snap it in two.

‘Bucky..’ you sighed as you got up ‘JARVIS terminate training’

‘Yes ma’am’ replied the ai.

Walking back to your room you looked at the broken door and the broken soldier punching the wall with his metal hand. Sighing you shut the door to your own room at the end of the hall.

His mind was racing as he hit the wall, each time he did more pieces of the puzzle were put back together. You. Him. Russia. Italy. Love.Danger.Heat. Each punch unravelled the complex story.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at your ceiling you fiddled with the tags you had now fondly become attached to. Bucky did know you and you were not about to lie about that, you wanted to tell him everything about your history but there is always a risk. The risk that he will relapse and the risk that he won’t believe you, either way you telling him would end badly in your mind, wincing at the sound of metal snapping wood you rolled onto your side. ‘’I can’t do it…I just can’t…’ you uttered to no one in particular not realising that Tony was standing at your doorway after witnessing the event.

‘Hey (Y/N) did I hear this right? You know terminator?’ he quirked a brow as he flashed his cocky smile.

‘Beat it Stark im not in the mood right now’ you scowled at him before hiding your head in your pillow.

Sitting beside you he sighed ‘’(Y/N) I saw the whole thing, it’s natural to be scared of the guy after all he’s dangerous’. The billionaire did not expect what happened next; your hand collided with his face hard.

‘1) I am not scared of him! He Is not dangerous to me and he never will be! 2) How in the hell did you see? I swear you was upstairs’

He grinned ‘My tower, my secret cameras. By the way you really shouldn’t hide your chocolate and pop tarts under your bed y’know’ he received yet another slap.

‘There’s one in here?! Remove it now!!’ you raised your hand as another warning.

‘Alright alright’ he got up and removed the camera from behind your bookshelf stuffing it into his pocket. ‘Now how do you know Terminator?’ he proceeded to sit again.

Sighing you knew he wasn’t going to leave you be until you told him so you thought it would be best that someone would know. ‘Don’t tell Steve…I want him to know when Bucky knows otherwise he will throw it all out of proportion’

‘I swear’ he nodded eagerly; he leant forward with his elbows on his knees as you began.

 

_Your eyes fluttered open once you felt the car come to a stop, turning in your seat slightly you see Bucky on the side of the road vomiting into the grass. Gathering your senses you got out of the car walking over to him ‘Hey..are you okay what happened?’_

_‘STAY BACK! I CAN KILL YOU!’ he held his metal arm out to you as a warning as he wiped his mouth with his shirt. ‘I I can kill you and anyone i want to…im a monster..’_

_‘But why are you vomiting….?’ You hesitantly walked towards him but you still kept an eye on where his metal arm was._

_‘I just thought of how many…I’ve killed and don’t remember. My stomach churned and I threw up’ he stood up fully now, a good head height higher than you and it was then you noticed something glistening around his neck which wasn’t from his arm._

_‘What is that..? you queried. He scowled and got back in the car without saying a word. Silently you dragged your feet back to the passenger side and got in, slightly jumping when he pulled away quickly._

_The remainder of the car ride was silent bar you giving him a few directions to the house. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled up outside the apartment building in the centre of the city, the building blended well into the surrounding city therefore it caused no suspicion when you and Bucky ran up to the apartment itself._

_Stumbling inside about to collapse from sheer exhaustion you had remembered that Bucky had previously vomited. ‘There is toothpaste and a toothbrush in the bathroom to the left’ you received a quizzical look for this statement to which you replied ‘Look you vomited and you smell, I know you saved me and thank you but you look and smell like a bum so go change. There should be male clothes in the wardrobe of the room so I’ll look.’_

_Unsure of your sudden strong demeanour Bucky simply nodded and wandered off into the bathroom to rid his mouth of the horrific taste._

_Meanwhile you went into your bedroom and rummaged around in the wardrobe for the male clothes, you found a shirt and trousers ‘Should be good enough for now’ you figured._

_After his shower Bucky began to look for the toothpaste and had found a razor; looking at himself in the mirror he ran a hand over his coarse beard. He told himself he shaved for the purpose of staying hidden but in his heart he knew it was to please you._

Tony chuckled ‘you weren’t worried that a brainwashed assassin with a metal arm would rip you apart for saying he smelt?’

You nodded ‘I wasn’t worried, like I’ve said before I knew he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose’

‘But he could still have done it by accident’ Tony had a point here, but you did not care even if it was true. ‘Anyway I want to hear more of this story’ and he grabbed popcorn from god knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

_Laying the clothes on the bed outside the bathroom you heard the lock on the door rattle so you rushed out the room to get into your own shower._

_Ruffling his hair and running a hand across his now smooth face, Bucky looked at the clothes on the bed. Gently lifting them up with his metal hand he placed them on, to him they felt strange. He was so used to wearing the heavily padded gear as the Winter Solider that the clothes he wore now felt strangely light. Walking over to the door something flashed in the mirror, turning to see what it was his heart sank. The arm. The metal arm. The abomination attached to him. The thing that will make him deadly to anyone who stood in his way._

_You walked out of your room with damp hair, you had decided to cut it shorter than it was because of the damage it had received whilst you was in the cells. You stopped when you noticed Bucky looking in the mirror then you noticed something on the dresser. Silently you lifted up the glistening object and read it ‘James Buchanan Barnes…’ and some numbers._

_‘Get away from that!’ he yelled causing you to drop the army tags._

_‘S-sorry..’ you stuttered._

_He grabbed them off the floor and looked at you ‘Don’t ever touch these! Don’t ever ever!’ he scowled. Fearing he would take out his temper on you you ran out of the room slamming the door as you ran into your own laying on the bed, scared out of your mind._

_Bucky sat on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, holding the tags in his real hand while he wrapped his metal one around his legs. Staring at the name on the tags his mouth naturally went ‘Bucky…my name Is Bucky…’ he sighed dropping them again. Looking down he shut his eyes, he had not meant to frighten you but those tags were the only thing that he had of his own._

‘Tony! Where are you? The meeting starts any minute now!’ pepper called over the comms from somewhere else in the tower.

‘Uh yes dear but im busy at the minute… (Y/N) isn’t feeling too happy so i’m helping her out!’

Pepper sighed ‘You’ll do anything to get out of working’

‘AWW Pep…pep?’ tony called out but she had already gone to the meeting.

You were absentmindedly fiddling with the end of your jeans. Tony coughed ‘so back to the story (Y/N)

You didn’t answer him.

‘(Y/N)?’

Still no answer.

‘(Y/N)...’ he asked worriedly.

‘Yeah the story…uhm where was we…?’ you looked up.

‘Uhm you had just found the tags!’ he nodded and so did you.

‘Right…so…’


	6. Chapter 6

_You were sat on your bed cleaning your swords, you hadn’t dared to go back out that room since he shouted at you two hours ago. ‘ugh why..?’ you looked down at your rumbling stomach that had so kindly reminded you that you haven’t eaten in days._

_In the next room Bucky was having the same thought as you so he cracked the door open to see if you had come out your room yet. As he cracked the door he saw you walk slowly into the living room, for what, he did not know._

_Spotting Bucky looking at you, you suddenly relaxed again and walked into the kitchen. You couldn’t be afraid of him…wait scratch that…you shouldn’t be afraid of him. ‘Hey…uh…?’ you turned around as you just realised that you had no idea what his name was. You were sharing an apartment with a man whose name you didn’t even know!_

_‘What is your name…?’ you tilted your head looking at him. He was extremely handsome now he was clean and the caveman beard had been removed from his face._

_Fiddling with the tags that he was still holding between his fingers he looked at you then down at his hands at the tags ‘James…my name is James Buchanan Barnes…’ he looked back up at you._

_‘James… that doesn’t really suit you y’know’ you said as you sat on the sofa and grabbed a pizza menu from the cabinet and a ‘safe’ phone that no one could track you down on._

_‘uh…’ he sat on the armchair furthest away from you. ‘I think it’s my name at least…I can’t…i..’ he was struggling to finish his sentence as you put the phone down and slowly walked over to him._

_‘You can’t remember…’ you crouched down in front of him. ‘That’s not your fault…’ noticing his fists clench you slowly slid your hand into his real one. ‘Well…Buchanan…buck…buche…Bucky…Yeah Bucky, how about Bucky?’_

_Pain-filled blue eyes looked up into yours but he did not flinch or tug away from your hand holding his and he slowly nodded ‘Yeah..Bucky..’_

_You smiled down at him and took the tags from his hand, slowly putting them around his neck. ‘Nice to meet you then Bucky’_

_‘You too (Y/N) ’ he cracked the oh so smallest smile, but it was a smile nevertheless._

Bucky was sat outside your door in the hallway, he had been listening to the entire story so far, he wondered where it was going because so far he had not remembered you and the story you had been telling sounded so unreal to him. He does not remember kindness, he does not remember tenderness and he does not remember ever loving someone!

‘Love…?’ he uttered to himself completely unaware that you had not mentioned love in your story. He had remembered that on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

****

_‘What?’ you looked back at him from the kitchen ‘Are you serious you have never had pizza before?’_

_He nodded ‘Yeah, well as far as I can remember’ he rubbed the back of his head ‘I might have had it before I just don’t know’_

_‘Eh no need to worry about it, it’s here now so you can try it anyway’ sitting on the sofa next to him your brought around the box of pizza ‘Its nice but nothing compares to authentic New York pizza’ you handed him a plate which he accidently smashed with his metal hand._

_‘Sorry (Y/N)’ he mumbled slightly as you handed him another plate._

_‘It’s just a plate’ you reassured him as you sat down again._

_Taking a bite of Pizza he was uncertain about liking the taste but the look on your face was so hopeful and filled with joy that he decided he would like it, just.for.you._

Looking down as he leaned back against the door, Bucky put both hands over his face as his head pounded. The reason why was still unclear at this moment but he ended up shutting his eyes and listening to your soothing voice talking, your angelic voice calmed him.

 

_‘No…..No….No….Steve…No….NO!’_

_You wandered into the room cautiously as you rubbed your eyes after being awoken from a deep sleep. ‘Hm? Bucky…hey….’ Suddenly you were awake due to your worry for him. He was thrashing about in his bed, the covers across the floor and his metal arm smashing the objects on the bedside table._

_Jumping out the way of the falling cabinet you ended up ontop of the thrashing soldier pinning his shoulders down. ‘Bucky wake up! Wake up Wake up Wake up’ you shook his shoulders, struggling to keep him down you kept all your body weight on him. ‘WAKE UP!’_

_He bolted up throwing you off the bed onto the floor and grabbed the gun from under his bed aiming it at your head. The look in his eyes were soulless, the lights were on but no one was home but an assassin. A metal hand and normal one pinned either side of your head, his brown locks brushing against your face as a gun barrel pushes against your temple._

_‘Who are you?!’ he demanded. Your eyes widened as you realised, you were dead._

Tony bit into the apple and swallowed ‘So how did you get out of it…? Kick, Punch, what?’

You shook your head ‘Nope, I took my life in my hands and did something very very spontaneous’

Bucky sat up hearing this and leaned towards the door more his eyes widening as his head stopped hurting. Flashes came to him. You, Him, Russia, Running, Fighting, kissing, sleeping! He scrambled up and busted through the door.

Jumping in your spot you looked at him, Tony whined over the destruction of his door.

‘Hey terminator you owe me a new door!’ he grumbled but Bucky never took his eyes off of you and walked over slowly.

You looked around utterly confused at what was happening.

_You slammed your lips against his, it was the only part of your body that wasn’t being crushed by him. His eyes widened and he dropped his gun pulling away. ‘(Y/N!) what what…what happened why are we here on the floor why did you kiss me…?’ he looked down at you but kept you pinned underneath him._

_You fumbled for words ‘Well you were dreaming and you threw me to the floor pinned me down and-‘ your eyes widened at a hand tracing down your side and then back up to stroke his thumb over your lips._

_His eyes softened as he leaned down ‘just…let…me….try…..’ he hesitated as you slowly nodded your head._

_‘I trust you…’ you uttered, his ice covered heart melted. A girl like you, trusts a guy like him even after he held a gun to your head._

‘Bucky…?’ you questioned as he stopped, towering over you he held your arms and leant down. You breathing hitched as your brain finally registered what was happening.

‘Wait…’ you whispered but he did not listen as his lips firmly and coldly pressed against yours. There were no emotions, no love in that kiss at all.

Pulling back he looked down at you, your heart broken face was killing him because he knew there was no feeling behind his action.

‘Get away from me…’ you whispered as you held back the tears threatening to spill.

‘what…but….(y/n..)’ he stumbled upon his words.

‘I said get away from me… just…go..’ you looked up at him and what you saw shocked you, he had tears streaming down his face.

_Kissing him was the first stage, he had so many emotions that were waiting to over flow and he opened them all up to you but for now. He had you in his arms and there was no way he was letting you go now._


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a fun journey but this one is drawing to a close, but don't worry. There will be plenty of one-shots until my next series idea! ~

Suddenly he kissed you again this time the emotion came through, it was gentle yet firm, loving and passionate, broken yet happy… That was your solider. That was your Bucky barnes.

Smiling, you placed your hands on his jaw pulling him back down into the kiss ‘You…you…you do..’ you fumbled.

He grinned lifting you up by placing both hands on your waist ‘yes…Yes…’

 

_Whilst you were sound asleep on your front in the bed, Bucky pulled on all his clothes . Not the normal ones but his Winter Soldier uniform, his heart shattered as he picked up the gun taking one last glance back at you in the bed. He leant over you kissing your forehead gently and whispered ‘Goodbye (Y/N)..’_

_You sat up at the sound of a window opening and shutting, sleepily you looked around you rubbing your eyes you noticed the mess you made with him earlier but also the fact that he wasn’t there. ‘Buck…?’ Getting up you searched the apartment for any signs of him then figuring that he had probably gone to get more ‘supplies’ you went back to bed._

_That was when you noticed his gun was gone off the bedside table, his boots were no longer by the door and his winter soldier uniform was missing from the wardrobe._

_‘Oh..no…’ you put two hands over your face as you fell to your knees beside the bed. ‘No..’ you cried into the duvet that had been thrown onto the floor._

 

Tony stood there watching the entire scene pan out from the doorway. Bucky held you close to him ‘I remember….i do…I remember you…the escape t-the apartment the love the.,..-‘

‘wait what…?’ you looked at him.

‘Love….’ He uttered and your eyes widened.

‘You….you loved me…?’ you stuttered in disbelief because that was the first time you heard that. He nodded and squeezed your hips reassuringly.

‘Yes…(Y/N) I love you’ he leaned down once more. Practically jumping up to kiss him you put your arms around his neck to pull him closer, if that was even humanly possible.

 

_He stood there obediently as Pierce walked over to him with Dr Whitehall. Scowling slightly, Bucky looked at them as they sat down. Pierce began ‘You are willing to do this then? Even after you ran from us?’_

_Bucky simply nodded ‘If you keep your part of the deal….you will never harm (Y/N) and never ever get me to harm her….’_

_A wicked grin graced Pierce’s face as he looked at Whitehall ‘Prep him’._

 

_As he was being strapped into the chair all he could think of was your face, to calm himself down he imagined the way your hair complimented your eyes, the way your smile brightened his day and made his heart flutter. The way that …he would never get to see you again…._

 

_A single tear drop rolled down his cheek as the pain of the machine seared through his mind, though it was not the machine that made him cry. It was losing you, but knowing that he was keeping you safe made it worth it in his mind._

 

You no longer cared about anything, not that he left you, not that Tony was watching with the rest of the avengers from the cameras in the top of the tower. He left once Bucky threatened to punch him again.

He smiled softly down at you as he brushed his thumb over your cheek while his metal hand kept you against him in a tender hug. ‘I love you…’ he whispered into your ear.

You smiled nuzzling into his chest ‘I love you too…Bucky Barnes….and that will never change’ Brushing your lips against his he kissed you again, you had your love and this time he was promising to stay. He will stay. He’s yours and you his, together you could be the deadliest pair in S.H.I.E.L.D but for now, you were just content being in each others arms.

Smiling, he thought to himself ‘No one will ever love me like you do (Y/N)…and no one will ever love you like I do…’


End file.
